Achievement
at the end of this list that aren't listed on this page can be unlocked only in Dungeons Beta or via cheating.]] New achievements|Cookie Clicker Beta#Changed_achievements Changed achievements}} s are badges you earn for achieving certain goals, and each one increases the amount of milk you have. They were introduced in version 1.026; as of version 2, there are 249 normal achievements and 10 shadow achievements (plus 4 dungeon achievements only obtainable in the Dungeons beta). Normal achievements increase milk percentage by 4% each to a maximum of 996% milk. Shadow achievements do not affect milk. The number shown on the stats page includes all normal achievements (which are all earned by default) as well as any shadow achievements you have earned (which are uncounted until you earn them). For example, if you have 100 normal achievements and no shadow achievements, you would see 100/249 on the stats page. If you then completed 5 shadow achievements, the number would change to 105/254, since the shadow achievements are only counted after you achieve them. Normal Achievements Shadow Achievements The following 10 achievements do not count towards the Milk percentage, nor will they show up on the stats tab until you have achieved them (click here to jump back up to the Normal Achievements list). Notes Updates 2.0: The land of milk and cookies, He who controls the cookies controls the universe, Tonight on Hoarders, Are you gonna eat all that?, We're gonna need a bigger bakery, In the mouth of madness, Brought to you by the letter , When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour, Fast and delicious, Cookiehertz: A really, really tasty hertz, Woops, you just solved world hunger, Turbopuns, Faster menner, And yet you're still hungry, The Abakening, There's really no hard limit ... Anyway, how's your day been?, Fast, Clickastrophe, Clickataclysm, Thumbs, Phalanges, Metacarpals, Finger clickin' good, Gardener Extraordinaire, Seedy business, (...) To crumbs, you say?, Endless cycle added. 1.0464: What's in a name, The hunt is on, Egging on, Mass Easteria, Hide & seek champion, Dematerialize, Nil zero zilch, Transcendence, Obliterate and Negative void were added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0420: Clickageddon, Clicknarok, Extreme polydactyly, Dr. T, The old never bothered me anyway, Homegrown, Technocracy, The center of the Earth, We come in peace, The secrets of the universe, Realm of the Mad God, Forever and ever, Walk the planck, Rise and shine all added. Some icons of prior achievements were changed. 1.0414: Click delegator, Gushing grannies, I hate manure, The incredible machine, Never dig down, And beyond, Magnum Opus, With strange eons, Spacetime jigamaroo, Supermassive, Praise the sun, Tiny cookie, You win a cookie all added. Black cat's paw becomes a normal achievement. 1.041: Perfected agriculture, Ultimate automation, Can you dig it, Type II civilization, Gild wars, Brain-split, Time duke, Molecular maestro, Lone photon, Dazzling glimmer, Blinding flash, Unending glow, Lord of Constructs, Lord of Progress, Bicentennial, Lovely cookies all added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for prism tier. 1.040: Coming to town, All hail Santa, Let it snow, Oh deer, Sleigh of hand, Reindeer sleigher added. 1.039: Itchscratcher, Wrinklesquisher, Moistburster, Spooky cookies added. Shadow achievement Just plain lucky added. 1.038: Wholesome added, Hardcore and Speed Baking series now requires no heavenly chip potential unlocked. Values for Baking (total and per second) changed. 1.037: Dungeon achievements added, Hardcore added, Speed Baking series added, Neverclick no longer shadow. 1.036: Leprechaun is a normal achievement again. Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, and Nihilism are no longer Shadow Achievements. Antimatter achievements added. Upgrader and Centennial added. Mathematician and Base 10 adjusted for Antimatter tier (although the descriptions aren't). 1.035: Engineer achievement added. Leprechaun, Black cat's paw, and Nihilism added as Shadow achievements. Leprechaun is once again a shadow but now requires 777 golden cookies. Fortune takes the place of Leprechaun as the 77 gold cookies achievement. 1.034: Uncanny clicker no longer requires you to beat the clicking world record, instead simply having you click very quickly. It is also no longer a Shadow Achievement. 1.033: Leprechaun no longer a shadow achievement and 'Elder calm' achievement added. The total number of achievements is 83. 1.031: Achievements Elder nap, Elder slumber, and Elder were added. Neverclick has been moved to the Shadow achievements. The total number of achievements is 82. 1.03: Achievements Builder, Architect, Enhancer, Augmenter, and Cookie-dunker were added. Mathematician was hidden for short time when a bug associated with it and Base 10 was being fixed. The total number of achievements is 72. 1.029: The achievements Sacrifice, Oblivion, From scratch, Cheated cookies taste awful, and Uncanny clicker were hidden because they were "a bad idea". 1.026: Achievements added, 72 total. Trivia *The "Wake and bake" and "So baked right now" achievements are references to smoking marijuana. *The "Don't stop me now" achievement may be a reference to the Queen song of the same name. *The "Cookies all the way down" achievement is a reference to the phrase "Turtles all the way down". *The "The land of milk and cookies" achievement is a reference to Israel, referred to in the bible as the land of milk and honey. *The "He who controls the cookies controls the universe" achievement and its description, "The milk must flow!", are references to the spice in Dune. *The "Tonight on Hoarders" achievement is a reference to the TV show Hoarders. *The "We're gonna need a bigger bakery" achievement is a reference to the line "You're gonna need a bigger boat" from the movie Jaws. *The "In the mouth of madness" achievement and its description, "A cookie is just what we tell each other it is.", are references to the movie of the same name, and the line from the movie, "A reality is just what we tell each other it is." *The "Brought to you by the letter " and "Cookie monster" achievements are references to Sesame Street. *The "When this baby hits 360 trillion cookies per hour" achievement is a reference to the line "When this baby hits 88 miles per hour" from Back to the Future. *The "Cookiehertz; a really, really tasty hertz is referring to a hertz. A hertz is a frequency defined as "one cycle per second". *The "Turbopuns" achievement and its description, "Mother Nature will be like "slowwwww dowwwwwn".", are references to a commercial for the fictional energy drink Powerthirst. *The "Faster menner" achievement is a reference to a meme that originated from the Cookie Clicker forums. *The "There's really no hard limit to how long these achievement names can be..." achievement is a reference to Adolphus W. Green, co-founder of Nabisco. *The "Of Mice and Men" achievement is a reference to a story by John Steinbeck of the same name. *The "The Digital" achievement is a reference to the Latin word digitus, which means "finger". *The "Dr. T" achievement is a reference to the Dr. Seuss film The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T. *The "Thumbs, phalanges, metacarpals" achievement's description, "& KNUCKLES", is a reference to the & Knuckles meme, derived from Sonic & Knuckles. *The "Finger clickin' good" achievement is a reference to the KFC slogan "It's finger lickin' good!" *The "The old never bothered me anyway" achievement is a reference to the song 'Let It Go' from the movie Frozen ("The cold never bothered me anyway"). *The "The agemaster" achievement is a reference to the movie The Pagemaster. *The "To oldly go" achievement is a reference to the intro sequence of Star Trek: The Next Generation ("To boldly go where no one has gone before"). *The "Gushing grannies" achievement is a reference to a "Dub the Dew" contest where members of 4chan pushed for the name gushing granny to be the name of a new flavor of Mountain Dew. *The "Panic at the bingo" achievement is a reference to the band Panic at the Disco. *The "Farm ill" achievement is a reference to "FarmVille," a popular online farming RPG where you need to grow enough crops to make a profit. *The "I Hate Manure" achievement is a reference to a line used by both Biff and Buford Tannen in the Back to the Future films. *The "Can you dig it" achievement may be a reference to a line from the movie The Warriors directed by Walter Hill, although the phrase itself precedes the movie and was commonly used throughout the 70's before the movie even came out (as evidenced by its use in the Theme from Shaft in 1971). *The "The center of the Earth" achievement may be a reference to the Jules Verne novel Journey to the Center of the Earth. *The "Never dig down" achievement is a Minecraft reference. It is said that the #1 Rule of Minecraft is "Never dig straight down." *The "Rise of the machines" achievement is a reference to the movie Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. *The "The incredible machine" achievement is a reference to the classic computer game of the same name, wherein the player would solve Rube Goldberg-esque puzzles, often with conveyor belts, as are found in most factories. *The "Yes I love technology" is a reference to the movie Napolean Dynamite. *The "Need for greed" achievement may be a reference to the Need for Speed video game series. *The "It's the economy, stupid" achievement is a reference to an unofficial slogan for Bill Clinton's 1992 presidential campaign. *The "Acquire currency" achievement is a reference to the "Disregard Females, Acquire Currency" meme. *The "The nerve of war" achievement is a reference to the Cicero quote, "Nervos belli, pecuniam." (The nerve of war, money.) *The "Wololo" achievement is a reference to the Age of Empires series of games. The sound effect itself originates from the first game, where the Priest unit has the ability to convert opposing units, with "wololo" being the sound effect used. This is used for the same purpose in AoE 2, as well as becoming a taunt. This taunt would linger through both AoM and AoE 3. *The "Church of Cookiology" achievement is a reference to the Church of Scientology. *The "Bewitched" achievement may be a reference to the TV show of the same name. *The "The sorcerer's apprentice" achievement is a reference to the Disney film Fantasia, which popularized the original Goethe poem. *The "Magic kingdom" achievement may be a reference to the Disney theme park of the same name. *The "The wizarding world" achievement is a reference to Harry Potter. *The "Far far away" and "Now this is pod-smashing!" achievements are references to the Star Wars movies. *The "Type II civilization" achievement is a reference to the Kardashev scale of a civilization's technological advancements. *The "It's not delivery" achievement is a reference to the DiGiorno slogan ("It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno"). *The "And beyond" achievement is a reference to the phrase, "To infinity, and beyond" used by Buzz Lightyear, from the Toy Story movies. *The "Transmogrification" achievement may a reference to the Calvin and Hobbes classic, the transmogrifier, which popularized the word. *The "Gold member" achievement is a reference to the third movie in Mike Myers' "Austin Powers" trilogy, "Austin Powers in Goldmember". *The "Gild wars" achievement is a reference to the ArenaNet game Guild Wars. *The "Gold, Jerry! Gold!" achievement is a reference to a Seinfeld episode. *The "A whole new world" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name from the Disney movie "Aladdin". *The "Now you're thinking" achievement is a reference to the Valve video games "Portal" and "Portal 2", in which you are repeatedly encouraged to "think with portals". *The "Dimensional shift" achievement may be a reference to the new age concept, popularized by Drunvalo Melchizedek. *The "Realm of the Mad God" achievement is a reference to the online game Realm of the Mad God. *The "With strange eons" achievement is a reference to the fictional book Necronomicon, ''created by H.P. Lovecraft: "''That is not dead which can eternal lie; And with strange aeons even death may die." *The "Ever more hideous" achievement is a reference to the H. P. Lovecraft quote, "Memories and possibilities are ever more hideous than realities." *The "Time warp" achievement may be a reference to the song and dance of the same name from The Rocky Horror Show and, later, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *The "Time duke" achievement may be a reference to the Time Lords from the popular TV series Doctor Who. *The "cookie clicker forever and forever a hundred years cookie clicker, all day long forever, forever a hundred times, over and over cookie clicker adventures dot com" achievement is a reference to the popular show on Adult Swim, Rick and Morty. This is in reference to episode 1, at the end. *The "Be kind, rewind" achievement may be a reference to the movie of the same name. *The "Walk the planck" achievement is a reference to Max Planck, a German theoretical physicist who originated the Quantum Theory. It is also a reference to the supposed pirate practice of walking the plank. *The "Supermassive" achievement may be a reference to "Supermassive Black Hole" a song by the British band Muse, or more obviously, a reference to the astronomical object of the same name. *The "Harmony of the spheres" achievement is a reference to the philosophical concept of the same name. *The "Praise the sun" achievement is a Dark Souls reference. It relates to the popular emote/faction. *The "A still more glorious dawn" achievement is a reference to a Carl Sagan quote. *The "The elder scrolls" achievement is a reference to the Elder Scrolls series of Bethesda Software. The phrase "Let me guess. Someone stole your cookie." is a reference to The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, where a guard randomly talks to you: "Let me guess, someone stole your sweet-roll." *The "Tiny cookie" achievement's description, "These aren't the cookies you're clicking for", is a reference to the quote from Obi-Wan: "These aren't the droids you're looking for" in the film "Star Wars IV: A New Hope." *The "What's in a name" achievement is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. *The "Tabloid addiction" achievement's description may contain a reference to the phrase "Dingoes ate my baby." *The "Moistburster" achievement may be a reference to "Voidthirster", a card from Ascension. It is also reminiscent of the bloodthirsters from League of Legends and Warhammer. *The "Coming to town" achievement is a reference to the song Santa Claus is Coming to Town. *The "Let it snow" achievement is a reference to the song of the same name. *The "Mass Easteria" achievement is a reference to mass hysteria. *The 'Here Be Dragon" achievement may be a reference to Geometry Dash 2.0's slogan, "Here Be Dragons..." *The "From Scratch" achievement may be a reference to Carl Sagan's quote, "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe", and also its description and name may be references to Homestuck. It also may be a reference to Portal 2, where the last voice line in non-cutscene gameplay is "It's been fun. Don't come back." *The "Nihilism" achievement's description, "There are many things that need to be erased", is a reference to the video Happy Factory. *The "Obliterate" achievement's description, "Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining.", is a reference to the Borg from Star Trek. *The "To crumbs, you say?" achievement is a reference to The Professor from Futurama. In episode 3 he is heard on the phone saying: "To shreds, you say." *The "Third-party" achievement's description refers to the fact that a piece of software unmodified by third parties is known as vanilla software. *There are four more secret Achievements, only obtainable by hacking. They will be released when dungeons come out. They are called "Getting even with the oven", "Now this is pod-smashing", "Chirped out", and "Follow the white rabbit". The description for each of these is, "Defeat the Sentient Furnace in the factory dungeons.", "Defeat the Ascended Baking Pod in the factory dungeons.", "Find and defeat Chirpy, the dysfunctionning alarm bot.", "Find and defeat the elusive sugar bunny." respectively. And finally each of their IDs are, 96, 97, 98, and 99 respectively. *The "Follow the white rabbit" achievement is a quote from the movie "The Matrix," which itself is referring to the children's story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements